Geography
The Planet "Earth" in Parashi is not spherical. It is shaped like a cylinder and has 2 suns and 1 moon revolving around it. The blue sun is made of ice and the red sun made of fire. The north end of the planet has a cold climate while the south end is hot. Most of the population live near the center. Key Locations in Paradox Shigen 'Talos Clan Location(s)' 'Arka' The Talos Clan's capital city, inhabited only by Talons, and obviously where the Royal Palace from whence Taiki lived in is located. The region it is located in is not known. In history (almost a decade has passed by the time Akatonbi is presumably formally introduced in the story), it was attacked by Akatonbi, though whether she attacked Arka single-handedly or led the then members of the Karura Pirates is not known. 'Chaya' Said to be a "sister city" of Arka, thus a Talon-populated city, with the restriction of being required to be a Talon to live there lifted. Because of that, it's speculated that the Lunar Corps Headquarters are located there. The region it is located in, or exactly how far the city is from Arka, is not known. 'Akasha Clan Location(s)' 'Caelum' The Akasha District, a self-contained and secluded society by preference, thus there are but few Akasha mages actually seen roaming around outside of its walls. The region it is located in is not known. 'Hiwa Sector Location(s)' (火輪 Hiwa lit. "Fire Circle") The mage clan of Hiwajin, mages who have the ability to manipulate fire. 'Pyros' A region in the south, occupied by Hiwa Sector.' ' 'Cyno' The capital city of Pyros. It contains the Cerberus King's Palace. 'Towa Sector' (土輪 Towa lit. "Earth Circle") The mage clan of Towajin, mages with the ability to manipulate earth. 'Thallas' A mountanous region in the east, located north of Arka, occupied by the Towa Sector. By process of elimination, this editor as of this writing has concluded that some areas of the region is an erg, a "sand desert", on top of being mountanous. According to this video, it's implied that Fuu was found somewhere around in Thallas, but also not that far from a forest that might be near the city, or even a harbor in town by the sea. 'Miwa Sector' (水輪 Miwa lit. "Water Circle") The mage clan of Miwajin, mages with the ability to manipulate water. It is believed that they live somewhere up in the northern regions of the world, but scarce is known about their location or society. Shin and his family and Kitsuno have taken residence in the nothern regions, however, in what is obviously a village or town, so of course there are people living in the place people believe Miwajin reside in. There is a Miwajin who can create ice, after all. 'Fuwa Sector' (風輪 Fuwa lit. "Air Circle") The mage clan made up of Fuwajin, mages who can manipulate air. The Fuwajin were the only mage clan to have been excluded in the Talos Alliance Pact, and since their entire racial outlawing, they have all gone hiding in conspicuous and obscure locations and most have likely died already in the long run. 'Lelanto' The former Fuwa Sector capital, next to the Ginsei River, has been demolished in some recent years before the main storyline, presumably around the time the Fuwajin were all outlawed for whatever reason. 'Argenfluo' An important trade center and a canal city, built and established on the Ginsei River, on top of Lelanto's ruins. Several characters have or are living here, especially since the Ginsenkei is situated and based here. 'Orion' The city of which the Rangers, the police force amongst commoners, is based in. 'Naming' *Arka is another name for the chief solar deity of Hinduism, Surya, the deity that is presumably Taiki's namesake. This goes hand in hand with the Talos Clan's sun motif and symbolism. Also, Chaya takes it's name from one of Surya's consorts, Chhaya, whose name means "shadow" or "shade", probably chosen as Chaya is the sister city and most likely inferior to Arka, thus it is it's "shadow". *Caelum means "the chisel" in Latin. Perhaps it has something to do with the district's history? *Pyros has its name from pyro, which stems from the Greek word pyr (πυρ), meaning fire. Cyno also comes from a Greek word (κύων) meaning "dog", probably having something to do with the Cerberus King title and the royal family. *There is a word "thallus" (from the word θαλλός thallos meaning "green shoot" or "twig") that has meaning in botany, specifically he undifferentiated vegatative tissue of some plant organisms. Perhaps Thallas was once a place flourishing with flora until some drought happened that made it a desert? Or perhaps it's referring to the alleged forest that surrounds it, like plant tissue? *Lelanto's namesake comes from the Greek Titan god of air Lelantos, his name meaning "to move unseen" (possibly foreshadowing the Fuwajin's fate?). Argenfluo is derived from the Latin words argentum and fluo (those with basic knowledge of the periodic table should know what these to words mean), the conjugation meaning something along the lines of "silver stream (of water)", referring to the Ginsei River (also meaning "silver stream") it was built and based upon. *In more referenced Greek mythology, Orion was the name of the giant who was a famous huntsman and archer, and a favorite companion of the goddess Artemis, known for her archery skills. The Rangers, based in Orion, is an organization known for their archery combat. In a bit of irony, both Orion and Senma were blinded, however the way Senma was blinded is not known. Key Locations in Paradigm Shift Jericho - base of the Jericho Army Genesis - a village, Shadow's birthplace Midrealms - the mainland *'Drakonii capital '- capital city of the Drakonii Clan *'Gryphos capital '- capital city of the Gryphos Clan Outer Limits '- everything else *'Ookami capital '(underwater) *'Bairoku capital *'Kitsune Continent' Astrology Comets and constellations exist in Parashi. One comet is called "The Shark".